


SALIDA [THOR & LOKI]

by irohny



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irohny/pseuds/irohny
Summary: "¿Quién te hizo esto, hermano?"





	SALIDA [THOR & LOKI]

Era extraño ver a Loki en este estado de relajación. Era sabido que no se trataba de un ser indefenso o inocente, pero esta era su imagen mientras yacía recostado en los aposentos de su hermano. Hermano que lo observaba con ojos vidriosos y el corazón en la mano.

—¿Quién te hizo esto, hermano?

Thor se refería a muchas cosas cuando decía _esto. Esto_ fue la sombra en los ojos de su hermano, _esto_ fue la crueldad con la que habló incluso con sus más allegados, _esto_ fue la desconfianza ante el tacto ajeno.

Thor podía pensar en tantas respuestas. Recordaba haber hablado anteriormente de ello, pero le dolía siquiera pensar en la distancia en la voz de Loki cuando le quitaba importancia al asunto.

A Thor le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser tener el conocimiento de que _esto_ estuvo pasando frente a sus ojos durante toda su vida. De que no prestó jamás la suficiente atención, de que a pesar de haber jurado de corazón amar a su hermano más que a su propia vida, se había perdido de tanto.

 _Tanto_.

Loki despertó por los sollozos de su hermano, incluso cuando este se tapaba la boca y cerraba los ojos con fuerza en un intento vano por acallarlos.

Y quizás Loki no era bueno siquiera con sus propias emociones, quizás se había perdido a sí mismo entre tanto odio y resentimiento, pero ni los años de dolor y soledad le impidieron arrullar a su hermano en sus brazos, haciendo su mejor intento por calmar sus jadeos y detener las lágrimas que brotaban sin parar de sus ojos.

Thor no podría haber dejado de llorar en lo que le restaba de vida, no sólo por la eterna angustia acumulada en su pecho, sino por lo dulce y cuidadoso del toque de Loki, de su silencio empático y su tranquilidad incluso al haber sido despertado de esta manera tan inusual.

—Perdóname, hermano...

Thor estaba roto en su interior. Siempre lo estaría, no por aquello que hizo, sino por lo que _no_ hizo.

Loki respiró profundo y acarició los mechones rubios que se deslizaban en sus dedos tan fácilmente, tan familiar. Y con un beso suave en la frente de su hermano, prometió que sanaría por él.


End file.
